Channel losses, inter-symbol interferences, and signal reflections are just a few of many causes of receipt of imperfect communication signals at a receiver. Equalizers, such as decision feedback equalizers attempt to correct these imperfections to improve data signal detection and reduce transmission error rates.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.